degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Cry Me A River (2)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot The episode starts with Dave walking with Sadie, talking about what happened. Adam walks up and confronts Dave about what he said. After Dave insults him, Adam hands him a petition started by the LBGT Club: "Remove Dave Turner from Degrassi's Airwaves." Dave then confronts Zane about the petition, protesting that he didn't anything wrong. Zane walks in away in disbelief. Dave goes to Sav about the petition. Sav tells him that he can't let him back on the air because he was too offensive and pissed off too many people. Dave decides to go to Mr. Simpson, but Sav stops him by saying he was the one that calmed Simpson down and that Dave was almost suspended. Dave is stunned to find out that the show isn't being canceled but that Adam is continuing it himself. Dave, to prove his point, tries to make Connor and Wesley dress up as girls to go into the Women's bathroom. Both Connor and Wesley disagree and leave. Adam and Eli catch Dave getting shoved out of the girl's bathroom. Adam asks Dave what his point is to which and Dave insults him again. They proceed to fight until Simpson breaks it up.Simpson brings then both to his office,along with Dave's father. After giving Adam detention, he brings the Turner's in. As a result of his behavior, Dave is given detention. During the first day, Dave confronts Adam and tells him that this is all his fault. Adam explains all the things that he goes through, but Dave is still insensitive. Adam compares this to racism which Dave denies. Dave locks himself in the radio room and apologizes for what he said. Adam accepts and explains what being transgendered is. They make up and become friends again. Subplot Clare is still trying to get on the paper by harassing Katie. Alli suggests that Clare joins a different club, but Clare says she really wants to be on the paper. Alli assures her that she'll get on.Clare goes to the paper room and attempts to talk to Katie again. When asked why she wants to be on the paper so badly, Clare tearfully starts to tell her what happened with Eli. Katie tells her to go away because she had her chance. Sav gets Katie to let Clare on the paper. In retaliation, Katie makes Clare cover the play which means spending time with Eli, to Clare's horror. Third Plot Fiona tells Holly J about what happened the day before when she skipped school to hang out with Charlie. She worries about the fact that Charlie isn't calling her back and leaves to go talk to her in person. She shows up and watches Charlie argue with her friend. The fight ends when the girl hugs Charlie close,leaving Fiona disappointed. Fiona goes to talk to Charlie. Attempting to make her feel better, she irriatates Charlie, who tells Fiona to go back to school. Fiona tells Holly J what happened. In drama Eli begs Fiona to convince everyone not to make a play based on a TV show. Fiona is made director and Eli the writer.After talking to Eli, Charlie shows up and apologizes to Fiona for snapping. Charlie reveals that her ex kicked her out of their apartment,which is why she was in a bad mood,but she doesn't want to talk about it.Fiona tells her that she was made director and they go to hang out. Fiona has Charlie move in with her. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake *This is the first time Zane appears in an episode without Riley. Quotes *Alli to Clare (about Katie): "She sounds like a real 'b', with a side order of 'itch'." *Dave: "What makes you a guy?" Adam: "No, the real question is, what makes you ''a guy." *Katie (to Clare): "Okay, then wipe away those drama queen tears and leave me ''alone." *Katie (to Clare): "It means I need you out of my face! You already had your chance, Clare." *Sav (to Dave): "Yeah, go to Simpson. I was the one who calmed him down, Simpson wanted you suspended." *Fiona (to Holly J): "My mom went completely mama bear on me for skipping." *Connor: "I need a different size." *Adam (to Dave): Every day, ''I fight to do the things you do. Like going to the bathroom." *Adam: "Yeah, well 50 years ago that sign would have said 'whites only'." Dave: "That's different. That's racism." Adam: "Okay, maybe it's not exactly the same, but still. You discriminate against me based on something I didn't choose and can't change. It's the way I am Dave. But hey, if you're okay with that..." *Katie (to Clare) "What, is there a problem?" Clare: "No, there's no problem." Katie: "Good. Keep your schedule open. You're going to be spending lots of time with Eli." Featured Music *"The Lake" by Aunt Martha - Heard when Fiona sees Charlie arguing with her "girlfriend". *"Why Won't You Listen" by The Danger Bees - Heard when Charlie rejects Fiona. *"Pilgrim's Day" by Lake - Heard when Dave observes Adam's handicapped washroom woes. *"I Saw the Devil Last Night" by Moros Eros - Heard when Dave commandees Degrassi Radio. *"Tonight" ''by Take Me to the Pilot - Heard when Dave apologises to Adam. Gallery imogen-1-dge.jpg dave-46h.jpg degrassi-cry-me-a-river-pt2-full-f32.jpg fiona-3v40.jpg zane-23g.jpg charlie-e34.jpg petition.PNG sadie.PNG stairs.PNG adamsmad.PNG Cmr05.PNG Cmr04.PNG Cmr03.PNG Cmr012.PNG Cmr011.PNG Cmr010.PNG Cmr09.PNG Cmr08.PNG Cmr07.PNG Cmr06.PNG Tumblr loyzdyQGPc1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr loyzlsKPSJ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr loyzkz1sLj1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr loyzhlJyvy1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_loyzpeLPRt1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Cmr013.PNG Cmr012.PNG Degrassi-Junkie.net -- Your #1 source for Degrassi.jpeg 625x417-degrassi-1107-dave-adam.jpg Links Watch Cry Me A River (2) Download Cry Me A River (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Transgender Category:Bullying Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:School fights Category:Two-part episodes Category:Competition Category:Now or Never